The 'New' Senpai (Yandere Simulator)
by kawaiisounds305
Summary: Yandere-Kun joins a new High School. There he meets Ayano (Yandere-Chan) and instantly claims her as his new Senpai. Rumour has it, however, that Taro Yamada and Ayano are in love with each-other but aren't together...


-Yandere-Kun-

I thought I was going to hate it. The new school. I had had to move with my family a couple streets down from this stupid school, I had to leave my old one where I loved this girl.. she was called Kokona Haruka. Everyone knew I liked her.. even her. I had to kill a load of people just to get closer to her.. they were all boys, but one was a girl..

I was just about to ask her.. until she moved. I felt broken, I felt distressed. I will never find another Senpai ever again.. but I have to.

I was running. Fast. All that was on my mind is getting into the stupid building, finding my locker then getting throughout the school day. But something happened. A miracle, I guess you could call it.

I wasn't looking where I was going. I tripped.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." said a voice. I looked up. Above me, standing, was the most beautiful, gorgeous and amazing girl I had ever seen.. better than Kokona. Far better. I suddenly noticed a spot of something red on her skirt. She went bright red.

"I-It's okay.. I wasn't looking where I was going. It's my fault." I mumbled. She helped me up.

"I gotta go." she said quickly. "Bye."

"Oh! Talk to you later?" I began, but she had already gone. I had found myself a girl. A girl who I would kill for. I had found Senpai-Chan.

"OMG! Yandere-Kun!" squealed someone from behind me. I turned around.

"K-Kokona?!" I gasped. She giggled. But.. I didn't like her anymore. She didn't give me that _vibe_ like she used to. She was just.. an old friend.

"I'm so glad you moved here!" She squeezed my hand. "Maybe we should go somewhere together sometime!"

"U-um.. sure?" I said slowly. "But.. just as friends!"

She looked embarrassed.

"WHAT?! ..I mean.. of course!" she winked and then went away. I took a deep breath.

It was lunch. Everyone was outside. I quickly pushed past students, desperate to see Senpai-Chan.. when I recieved a text.

UNKNOWN: Hello, Yandere-Kun.

ME: Who is this?

UNKNOWN: They call me Info-Chan.

ME: Oh, her.

UNKNOWN: Haha. Yes. I saw you staring at that girl before. The one with black hair?

ME: You did?!

UNKNOWN: Don't look so worried. But.. there is a boy who likes her as well.

My fist clenched.

ME: There is?!

UNKNOWN: Yes. His name is Taro Yamada. The girl you were staring at likes him.

ME: Are they together?

UNKNOWN: No, no. I know you like to name her "Senpai-Chan."

ME: So what?

UNKNOWN: I'll make you a deal. Get me a couple panty shots and I'll give you more information.

ME: Deal.

UNKNOWN: I knew you would. Get me the pictures pronto!

I chuckled.

"Yandere-Kun!" Kokona said.

"Hi, Kokona.." I sighed.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" she asked.

"What? N- I mean, yes. I've got to go out with my uh.. my uh.. cousins! yeah! my cousins!" I gabbled. Her face fell.

"Oh.. okay. Bye, then." she shuffled away.

I saw her. Talking to him.

UNKNOWN: Got those panty shots?

ME: Oh! Yeah. One second.

I looked around. Inside the building, there was a girl who was busy trying to stuff something in her locker. I saw this as my chance. I casually walked over, she didn't notice me. I looked around, no-one was watching. I quickly whipped out my phone and took a panty shot.

ME: Got one. Here.

I sent Info-Chan the picture.

UNKNOWN: Pleasure doing business with you. What information do you need?

ME: I can trust you with this. Where can you get the best weapons for torturing and/or killing?

UNKNOWN: You're that type of guy. Well, we're going to get along well.

ME: Can you answer my question?

UNKNOWN: Of course. I don't break my promises. There's a good knife from the Occult club. Don't mingle with the people, though. They are very strange.. stranger than a killer. Like you.

ME: Heh.. thanks..

I grinned. Tomorrow I was to kill Taro Yamada.

UNKNOWN: Oh, yeah. Your senpai calls Taro Yamada Senpai.. and I think you share a Senpai with him, too.

I grinned wider. Tomorrow was definitely going to be the day where I was to kill Taro Yamada.


End file.
